Life changing decisions
by kicky-potter
Summary: Minerva finds out that Harry is being abused by the Dursleys and decides to take him in...this changes Harrys life completely
1. Living at the Dursleys

hey everyone...this is my first ever fanfiction...please be kind. i dont own anything :)

The live in Privet Drive was going its normal way: the children were running around playing on the nearby playground, the adults were minding their own business and trying to do a good impression on their neighbours. Noone noticed the silvery grey tabby cat that was sitting in the drive way of Number 4 Privet Drive intensely watching its inhabitants.

Number 4 Privet Drive was home to the Dursley family, meaning Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley. While Dudley and Vernon were fairly large, Petunia was quite the opposite being small and thin. And then there was a second boy, much smaller than any of the other ones living there. This small boy by the name of Harry Potter was the son of Petunia's sister Lily who had died when Harry had been one.

While the little tabby cat was watching the door suddenly opened and out came four year old Harry, carrying a waste bin. If the cat could have cried she would have for the sight she was met with broke her heart. Not only did Harry spot a black eye, but he had bruises all over his arms and legs and seemed to be in pain. On his way back up the drive way the cat could hear Uncle Vernon yell at Harry to hurry up and get in cause he still had lots of work to do. When Harry went through the door the little cat saw a fist swinging and Harry doubling over in pain.

It was in that moment that the small cat turned around and raced down the street.


	2. The argument

Minerva McGonagall was livid. Her ever present Scottish temper had reached it's limit and her husband, Albus Dumbledore, was going to be on the receiving end of it.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN BLOODY DUMBLEDORE" Minerva yelled as she charged into her husband's office, totally ignoring the astonished and disapproving looks she got from the portraits of former headmasters on the wall. "Yes, Minerva dear." ""Don't you dare 'Minerva dear' me…you old fool. Can't you just admit that your decision to leave poor Harry with the Dursleys was wrong!" Minerva glared at her husband before letting herself sink into one of the chairs in her office. She wasn't going to back down this time, she was going to get what she wanted and it was on Albus to either accept it or live with the consequences. "Minerva, love, you have to understand…" "No Albus", Minerva interrupted her husband before he could tell her the same story he had told her for the last four years. "Albus, you have to understand, I saw Harry today. Albus they are treating him like dirt. He has to do their chores and he's only four years old for heaven's sake. He's got bruises all over his body, at least the part that was visible to me, and he is skinnier than is healthy for a four year old. Albus, they are mistreating him. They are mistreating Lily's and James' son, my godson Albus. I won't stand back and watch this anymore!" Minerva all but jumped out of her chair while telling her husband just what she had seen today. She had never understood why Albus had wanted Harry to live with the Dursleys in the first place but had accepted his decision to save their marriage and because she trusted him. But all of that didn't matter anymore because she was determined to take matters into her own hands…with or without Albus' help.

"Minerva, please hear me out. Harry has to stay with the Dursleys. You know that the blood wards protect him from any dark magic and he is only safe there. We have no choice but to leave him with his mother's family." Minerva just stared at him at loss. She couldn't understand why he was so determined to make Harry's life a living hell but she wasn't going to take it. "Albus, I won't stand back and watch this anymore. You once said you trusted me with your life. Well Albus, I don't know what happened to this trust. But you have to choose, it's either me and Harry or the end of our marriage. I'll give you till tomorrow, I won't have Harry life there for another day." With that, Minerva left her husband's office, leaving him behind speechless and dumbfounded.


End file.
